The Reinforcements
by DarkRook
Summary: Darren and other volunteers dive into SAO to save those trapped inside but will the be able to keep even themselves alive long enough to help those they want to save? will Kayaba let them? Will be following OCs with appearances of Kirito, Asuna, Klien and others, and yes this will mostly fit in to the Anime as best as I am able.
1. Chapter 1

The Reinforcements

Chapter 1 The SAO incident

A/N I am new at writing Fan Fictions but I would love feedback on how I am doing or if i do something very off from the story line (I haven't read the books so i'm kinda winging it) and I will try to reply to Reviews as fast as I am able.

It started yesterday at around 1600. I was at work at the US base in Japan. I was hoping to get off work early so I could play Sword Art Online which I had gotten as a beta tester. I looked at the clock again…..1601….

Being a civilian worker on a military base was fun. Working almost as military but not having to do the physical work to get there. But having to work the sometimes odd hours I get was a little off putting especially with my sister visiting for a couple months.

"Hey Darren" my military co-worker called "get over to the electronics you gota see what's happening"

"Just a sec sergeant I'm almost done with the new inventory" I replied

"Just leave it and get over here"

I set down the packages of new stock that I was sorting and walked over to where he was standing with several other people watching the local English news channel

'We repeat to not try to forcibly remove anyone connected to the nerve gear in connection with Sword Art Online or SAO as it is commonly called. All attempts to do so has proven fatal for the individuals that are now trapped in SAO there has been reported almost two hundred cases of family and friends doing so and killing the occupant of the nerve gear. Kayaba Akihiko has trapped ten thousand people in the VRMMORPG that he himself has created. There is information saying that the people affected can be transported to hospital where they can be cared for during this crisis. If someone you know is connected to a nerve gear do not call the emergency number but call this number…..'

I stood there blank faced thinking I just escaped a possible death sentence trapped in that game

'Wow Darren you lucked out on that one…I know you have been working hard to get home early to join into that.'

"ya I did get lucky there Sargent." I said with a bit of relief

"Didn't you say you let your sister try it and she liked it." I froze at the words of the woman standing next to me. "She wouldn't have gone in while you where at work work would she?"

In a flash I was running for my phone behind the counter and speed dialing my house.

Ring

Ring

Ring

Ring

No answer

"go home and check here is the number they said to use just in case" said the Sargent passing me a slip of paper." I'll let the gate know your coming though and to just wave you on"

"Thank you Sargent," I said gratefully snapping off a proper military salute to show my respect before running for my car

The drive to my apartment was torture. All radio channels where spilling updates on the SAO incident and I had no idea if my sister was asleep in the bath or trapped in the game. Ambulances rushed everywhere likely picking up people to take them where ever they would be going to be cared for.

I finally reached my home and ran for all I was worth up the flights of stairs to my place. I always thought of it as small comfortable but sister called it 'cramped and cute'. I quickly keyed the lock and burst though to the sight I had most feared for the past three quarters of an hour

My sister lay on the couch the nerve gear on her head, her breath slow and even. She looked peaceful with her sleep like posture almost like a sleeping beauty trapped in a prison with no walls facing the now named death game of Sword art online.

A/N I know this was short but it's my first time. I'll try to have the next chapter out soon.


	2. Chapter 2

The SAO Incident part 2

A/N I have decided that i will update weekly on Sunday nights so I hope you enjoy this chapter.

The hospital that my sister arrived at was large and surprisingly new. The rooms and hall where not the bland depressing off white that most hospitals where, it was warm browns and greens giving it an appearance more like a hotel. The main lobby with nicer couches and several plants and a couple small potted trees further made it feel like a hotel.

The young woman at the reception smiled at me as I approved.

"How my I help you" she asked in Japanese

"I'm sorry I don't speak Japanese very well, but I am here to see Angelica Daniels" I answered her in my passable Japanese "do you have anyone here that speaks English? I mean no offense."

"That is no problem" she said this time in English that sounded quiet fluent. "May I as your relation to Miss Daniels?"

"I am her brother, our parents are in America."

"I'm sorry you have to go through this, If you can sign here I will get you your security pass and directions to your sisters room." Her soft reply was touching as she handed me the paper and a pen.

While I filled out the form which also asked for our parents contact information the receptionist sorted through the key card to find the one that I was to use. After receiving instructions to see the security office for a permanent card later and getting the floor and room number I set off to visit my sister.

My sister's room was on the 9th floor. As got off the elevator the impression that this hospital was built to resemble a hotel was even more obvious. The halls had carpet and the rooms where not windowed to see in from the hall. Each door had a name placard some still had no names on them. There was also comfortable common rooms every so often with big windows and comfortable looking couches.

When I arrived at the door for my sister I saw not one but two names on the door. My sister Angelica Daniels and a Rika Shinozaki where in this room. I found it odd that they had two people in this room but most of the doors with names where all female. With nearly ten thousand players in this building they must have to put some together so that all of them will fit. In a building this size that must be quite a feat, even with so many in such stable condition, managing them all must be difficult.

The door slid open when I keyed the lock, the inside of the room was more like a hospital room then the rest of the building but still had a very comfortable feeling large windows and carpet made the room almost inviting but the beep of heart monitors reminded me of where I was.

Of the two occupants of the room there was a curtain separating them the first was a young Japanese girl, maybe 15 her brown hair and petite stature made her have that cute looks that must draw attention to her often. The other my sister her long deep brown hair flowed over her shoulders and her peaceful sleeping face almost made the think she wasn't trapped inside the game I had once wished to rush home to.

I sat and just watched her sleep. There was nothing else for me to do. I had been given leave from work for a month because of this but the Sargent said to take as much time as I need 'family always come first even the ones you're not related to' he said. I had also found out that one of the guys on base where also here having logged in on his day off. One other had not been so lucky when his Captain pulled the rig off his head to order him back to his post not knowing what would happen.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard the beep of the heart monitor change. I looked at my sister and noted she was grimacing and breathing fast as her heart began to beat faster. I quickly hit the call button to summon a nurse who showed up quickly. She looked over the readings and told me not to worry it was only an adrenal response.

"What?" I asked.

"Her body is responding to adrenalin being released by her brain most of the body's motor function are cut off but the nerve gear but all normal body functions are not, breathing being one of them, the natural chemical releases being another. They have tried to use an adrenalin response to force the nerve gear to drop the person out using the safety function but that seems to be turned off inside." She replied answering the question I would likely ask while she was at it.

"Is there something I can do to help her?"

"All anyone can do for them is be here for them and pray. We did lose some others late yesterday I have heard that death in the game also means death here as well. There was adrenalin responses a bit prior to their death so I'm guessing that some of them are fighting to get out. You sister must be out hunting."

"How do you think she's hunting and why do you know this stuff?" I asked quickly as she turned to leave.

"My brother is two floors up and all the information about what is happening to them is in the papers you have." She answered softly. "I wish I could dive in and save him, 12 years old and forced to fight for his life."

I was too stunned to answer. The 15 year old in the next bed was bad enough my sister being only 19, and to think a boy of 12 and maybe some even younger trapped and forced to fight or die.

The paper work that I had was a rather detailed run down on both SAO and the information Akihiko Kayaba had released when he finished trapping everyone inside SAO. Other than dying there meant dying here and removing nerve gear forcibly meant death it would be like any other MMO. From what I was reading the person that wrote this had information from inside likely a former beta tester stuck out here seeing some of the in game information included.

After reading the information given I started to drift off to sleep listening to the slow even breaths of both my sister and her roommate. The only thought to pass through my mind before sleep took me in was what that nurse had said 'I wish I could dive in and save him'.


	3. Chapter 3

Dreams of the lost

November 6 2022. 1615

Akihiko Kayaba. Madman. Kidnapper. Murderer.

All I could think of for the time after was 213 people already dead, nearly ten thousand more trapped where anything could kill them. My parents must be worried, did they know yet. Would my brother tell them right away? Would they blame him for getting me involve in this? Would he be angry for me logging in before him?

"will I survive?" I asked out loud suddenly realizing I could end up being another body, another dead victim of Kayaba.

I looked at the mirror I had gotten. Given to everyone by that nut case. My face stared back at me, not the one I created meticulously but mine the one I grew up with. Now I'm slightly upset since it took 20 minutes to get everything about my avatars body just right.

My brother. I though once more. I had decided to sneak in one quick peek at SAO when it launched but had intended to log out before my brother got home from work. Now I'm trapped, my brother likely knows. I wonder how he feels. I know he was looking forward to this. He found the game so fascinating and I fell in love with the feel of how powerful I could be in here.

I could be? I can be and I will be powerful. I will fight my way out of this game.

The small Angelica Daniels would have to sleep, but I was Angel. I would defend those that needed it and fight to clear this game. I would see my brother and parents again.

"I will not die here!" I said drawing the sword from my side ad started walking with a determined pace. Several people looked at me and backed away. Drawing a sword in town was rude and often cause for concern but it had the effect I wanted, I needed to leave the square where we learned about the trap and get strong.

On my way out a couple people took notice of me. My head held high, my determined pace and my sword in hand. Most stood aside and let me pass but a couple others drew swords as well and followed me.

Once I had cleared the square I looked over my group. Three boys and one girl had followed me. The girl was small and scared, she clung to one of the boys. Both had similar features and light brown hair the boy looked slightly older but it was obvious that they are related. The third boy was maybe 17 he was arm with a two handed sword, he looked average enough to disappear into any Japanese crowd but his grim determined face spoke volumes of why he followed me. He had family out there as well and would see them again. The final boy or actually man since he looked to be in his late 30s had a sword sheathed at his belt and shield on his back.

After apprising them all I turned to the young pair. "What are your names and what fighting skills do you have?" I asked

They looked at me when the boy spoke. "I have spear skills but my sister only has daggers but she has started to train in Smithing." He replied quickly opening his inventory to retrieve his spear. "Should I give my Real Life name or my character's name?" he asked with a slightly confused look

Before I could answer the older man spoke up. "It is often considered rude to ask for your RL name and being that we are all stuck here we should use the names we have chosen. I am Heathcliff." He bowed after introducing himself, but he voice was so level and calm when mine was commanding and the young boy tried to sound brave.

"Right." Said the young boy, puffing up and stomping his spear on the ground. "I am Leonidas, spearman extraordinaire" he said with a flourish.

A chuckle pulled my attention to the older boy who smiled and said "I am Samson, Just Samson"

I looked down at you girl who was trying to hid behind her brother. I knelt down and reached out to her. "I'm angel." I replied gently. "You don't need to be afraid we'll protect you."

"Kinuko." Came her timid reply. She was obviously scared about what was going to happen and since she was so young I would have to be sure she was protected.

Nodding I stood up and looked at the others in the group.

"I think our best bet is to get out of starting city once everyone else gets their heads back on they will decimate these close fields let's head out to once out the farther villages and gain our levels there the monsters will be tougher. But as a team we can do this." I said firmly then looked at the older man apologetic. "Sorry I do kind of get carried away if you think we should do something different?"

He shook his head before replying. "I think your idea is a good decision and I think you have the will to lead our group. If you be so kind as to create the party we should be on our way." His voice still carried the almost bored tone as before.

I quickly set up the party invites and we set on our way. I inquired at to the player levels and skill levels of each player. While myself and Heathcliff had reached level 3 the others where level 2.

Heathcliff explained switching tactics with us and I decided to put this to a test so we can practice it.

The lower level beast that we encountered on the road made for great practice targets and we were able to learn how switching worked and also learn how each other fought.

Heathcliff was more or less a wall with a spike as he crouched behind his shield and left the hitting to the others. Samson was as his name implied massively strong but slow and a snail. Faster enemies often dodged him but when he did hit the power of his attacks surprised even Heathcliff because he raised an eyebrow. Leonidas fought wildly and aggressively but thankfully never strayed far from his sister who hid behind him and unskillfully swung her dagger at anything that came close. Thankfully she was at least activating horizontal or diagonal with each swing.

I directed everyone's efforts to where I felt their skills would work best, keeping an eye on the group's health and position we started to challenge stronger monster. By the time we reached the village of Horunka all of us except Kinuko had reached level 4 she was still at level 3.

I decided to get the parties meal and rented a pair of rooms for the night me and kinuko took one and the boys got the other. I had made sure that each of us had separate beds because I wanted to make sure everyone was well rested. Even if it cost a little more I wanted to make sure nothing got in the way of the survival of my party.

The next morning everyone looked well rested and happy, even Kinuko smiled when we finished our breakfast.

I decided that we should upgrade our gear a little since most of it was still starting gear. Everyone beamed happily even Heathcliff smiled at the suggestion.

Shopping was not as fun as it was in the real world since everything always fit though I'm sure custom items would have to be fitted for the person.

Once we were done and heading out to the field I looked over my group once more Kinuko while still slightly scared looked a bit more confident in my Leather armor that had metal set into the glaives and arm guards. Samson now also sported a Scale armor which would keep him a little more mobile and as I pushed him to put at least 1 point each level into agility he might actually start hitting things. Leonidas had settled for chain-mail armor and acquired a new spear that had a little more reach. I had purchased a heavy splint mail armor and large round shield which everyone even Heathcliff said should be pure white. After that decision they also all decided to have their armor and mine dyed white. Heathcliff had being upgrading his equipment before everyone was teleported to the square but he did get a new sword.

As we walked into the field our white and shining metal seamed to give me hope "We will survive and we will get home" I said softly watching the three young members talk excitedly about their new gear. "I will make sure of it."


	4. Chapter 4

Stuck

It has been a week since the ten thousand players have become trapped in SAO. More of those trapped have died and I have refused to leave my sister for most of the time. I have allowed Rika's family privacy when they arrived but like me her sister refuses to leave.

I have been visited but the leader of the SAO Case Victims Rescue Force a man that has a gamer's baring but speaks government language even with good English. There was not much for him to say but he did ask his questions. He did get a bit interested when he found out I was a beta tester but mostly he was confirming the information about inside the game that he had gotten from elsewhere.

I continued to sit my thoughts flowing randomly through my mind. The beep of my sister's heart monitor would pick up. She seemed to have built herself a schedule as she would hunt from about three hour in the morning then break for a while before returning to hunt another 3-4 hours in the afternoon. Her schedule included 'going to sleep' around 10 each night.

This day I heard Rika's sister crying. I stood and walked over to see that while Rika was still alive her sister was in bad shape her eyes where dark from lack of sleep and tears and her hair look like it had not been washes for a couple days. She had curled up in the chair beside the bed. As bad as she looked I likely didn't look much better but I couldn't let her become more depressed and make her state or mind and body worse.

"Hello." I said politely in Japanese as I approached I had improved my Japanese in the last week since it was really only the staff that could speak English fluently.

She jumped slightly at my words probably not realizing "I'm sorry." She said with a sniff. "I didn't men to disturb you, I am just worried about Rika."

"Don't worry I'm sure everything will be fine she doesn't seem to go to the dangerous areas as often as my sister dose, she will be fine"

"How do you know your sister is going into danger?" she asked questioningly. As if on cue my sisters heart monitor started beeping as a fast pace and I cringed slightly out of habit now. "I notice my sister dos not have that happen a lot." She looked over at her sister. Having her mind focused on something other than the possibility of her sister dying brought her out of her sadness.

"It's when they fight monsters that are strong they will get a surge of adrenaline which the nerve gear doesn't stop. Basically the stronger the monster the more adrenalin." I replied

"But what about when the heart speeds up only a little. And it seems to stay there a lot longer than your sisters?"

"She is likely doing what a gamer calls farming. Hunting low level monsters for materials or she is working since there is skills in the game for making things like armor and weapons." I answered happy to get the topic away from the dangers my sister is throwing herself at.

"I wish there was a way to help them somehow." She said softly as she looked back at her sister. "If only we could go help them."

' _If only we could go help her'_ and _'I wish I could dive in and save him'_ there had been others saying similar things about wanting to save their loved ones directly or wishing there was a possibility of doing so.

With these thoughts in my mind I suddenly needed to go get some air and try and clear my mind. There was nothing we could do they were trapped and we had to wait for then to perish in the game. I had died in there several time while in the beta but those deaths had obviously hadn't been permanent. All the nerve gear that had killed people was now broken because of the discharge use to destroy the persons brain.

The damage could be fixed it would be difficult but possible and there was other nerve gear rigs out there those used for the building of the game and other VR designing software. Surly people were scared of nerve gear now so they might donate them or sell them cheap.

I would be prepared when I went in, most people inside likely where unprepared for what was going to happen. But could I make a difference? Just one person? I could defiantly protect me sister. I could also let others know their loved ones where praying for them. Others there would be others that would want to go in also….

"I'm sick of your poor excuses! There has to be some way to get them out!" the shouts broke me out of my thoughts as I walked through the lobby. I looked over to see the man that was shouting. While I couldn't see the man he was shouting at because there was already a crowd forming I could easily see him.

To say this man stood out was an understatement. He was a built man obviously worked out a lot and his dark skin set him apart from the others lighter or pale completions but what made him stand out was his over 7 foot tall height.

I could almost hear them name being shouted at respond but a crowed had started to form around them. I shook my head as I started to work my way over to the two knowing who was being yelled at.

Standing in the center of the crowd across from the giant was the man in charge of the SAO Case Victims Rescue Force. He didn't seem to be worried about the massive man standing over him but he calmly tried to explain that his department was doing everything they could to get all of the people out unharmed.

After enough time I had grown tired of the big man, who wanted everything fixed instantly, that I decided to speak up.

"There is nothing that mcan be done right now, so go back to the room your family member is in and wait." I said letting all my frustration out in my voice.

"I will not sit by while my brother dies." He howled while grabbing me by the shirt.

"You think I want to sit by while my sister has the same chance of dying." I snarled back into his face. "She is in there using my account from the beta test, she would likely not have even though of playing it if I had not convinced her to try it. It's my fault she enjoyed it enough to want more and go in for the grand opening of that game."

As the realization of what I said spread through the group I finally found the answer to the question that has plagued me for the past week.

'How do I save my sister?'

"The answer is simple" I said out loud before realizing it.

Once the big man had released me from his grasp shock still on his face from what I had told him. Everyone else had quieted as well. Everyone looked at me because the answer had finally walled up and kicked me.

"We go in and save them."


	5. Chapter 5

The Path Before Us

A/N Ok I know this might break the imagination of my readers and I know i never really described what angel looks like (my bad) but i found a great image on Deviant art for her the look is spot on but the image is uses red instead of the white i was hoping for. art/Queen-of-Stormhaven-448834240

It has been a week since I became trapped in SAO, a death game. The group I was leading which not formed 2 full parties of 7 each had been hunting and train for several days to get familiar with each others method of fighting.

While we had full groups we actually had only 12 fighters. Kinuko was not a full time smith and she was extraordinarily happy doing it. We also had a merchant Kizan whom we also convinced to also do some tailoring for out light armor players.

We had rented a large house and had just enough room to bunk everyone in with a section of the basement set up so Kinuko could smith. While Kizan tended the merchant stall we also procured.

Traveling to Starting City the main hub on this floor was a decision for all of us. While Heathcliff didn't say why he wanted to go there everyone else wanted to stalk up on healing crystals and the non-combat players wanted to get other things we could get in Horunka. It was actually a rather busy town having several important quests in it and players traveled through on a regular basis, but it didn't have everything a group our size needed especially with you smith still rather low skilled at the moment.

As we neared Starting city most monster mobs avoiding us because of the size of your group I heard a couple people saying something about I monument to everyone trapped here in an iron palace near the center of town. I moved through the group and we all came to agree that we as a group should go and see it.

It was about this time that Heathcliff had moved to walk with me. "I wanted to let you know before we got into town that I will be parting with your group." He said blankly. I was stunned not only was he quitting our group he seemed to have no emotion to it. "I was wanting to form a group of my own before I joined up with you and I have learned much from you. I feel you will do well and I wish to go my own way for now." That said he slowed his pace to drift to the back of the group.

I guess this was a compliment coming from him always so stoic almost emotionless. He rarely said anything but when he did I always listened. He complimented others on tactics or pointed out better ways to use their skills. He even helped me modify the group's tactics when we suddenly ended up fighting a field boss. We had been completely off guard and out of position.

I would miss his council but one of my new members Isoroku was an obvious strategy gamer and he often pointed out movements and player placement that would work to our advantage. He would be my second in command now I guess.

One of the biggest things is now our combat players where all level 5.

When we entered the town we noticed that very little had changed there where so many people still in starter gear like they had never even ventured out of the town. Every one of them hurried to move out of our way, and looked at us like we were outsiders that shouldn't be there.

I will admit that all of us in armor that was dyed white to match somewhat probably looked a little strange. Our tanks where all wearing heave plate and carried oval shields, though I was caring a kite shield. Our damage dealers where wearing either scale mail or reinforced leather. The only ones without weapons where Kinuko and Kizan but they stayed towards the center of the group and also wore white cloths, Kinuko in a long white robe with blue trim and Kizan in a white tunic with tan color pants.

We all arrived at the Iron palace. It was more like the Vatican pictures I had seen on TV. Once we entered the main hall there was the massive black slab of the Monument of Life. We all approached and once we were all standing only a couple feet away from it we noticed the crossed out names with death times and cause.

There had to be almost 500 names crossed off. I was not sure the reason but I drew my sword placing the tip on the ground in front of me and knelt with my head bowed. I remained still even as I heard the rest of my group form ranks behind me drawing weapons and kneeling as I had showing respect.

Once I finally stood I turned to the others all of whom were still kneeling but had raised their heads to look at me. I noticed that Heathcliff had already left.

"Friends. Let us remember that every name on this wall is a person. They also have loved ones waiting for them. There are many that may not be able to fight or cannot fight. I feel that it is OUR duty to protect them. While I know that we may not be able to save them all we must still try. We shall be the shining star that will shelter and protect those that cannot protect themselves. Stand with me and call out that there is hope here" I shouted surprised by my own word but the resounding reply from my group was stunning.

I noticed that several other players has started to walk up to us. They were armed and armored. They halted a little ways away as there leader walked up to me. He extended his hand to me which I shook and I looked him over.

He was just a bit over 20, wearing a red head band tied to one side. He had already switched out his starter gear for red armor that looked to be more samurai in idea but the look wasn't really there yet. He had a simple katana at his belt but no shield. I quickly glanced at his group and noticed that they had similar red armor.

"That was quite a speech." He said smiling broadly as he finished his appraisal of me. "I'm Klien. Group leader and bachelor." He continued while quickly trying to kiss the back of my hand, which I pulled away quickly.

"Nice to meet you klien, I'm Angel" I answered politely.

"You defiantly are" he said and his group chucked softly until a sharp look from me silenced them. "I'm not sure where you have been hunting but you seem to be well equipped and I was wondering if you would be interested in joining a couple other group leaders in discussing the dungeon that we have all yet to find a way to enter." He said in a serious tone

"When is this meeting?"

"Here I'll forward you the message I got and I'll let the others know that I have invited you."

"Very well, I'll be there." I replied and turned back to my group. "Everyone go and enjoy yourself we'll meet at 9 tomorrow here before heading back." Cheers erupted and everyone moved to leave only Isoroku stayed as he moved to stand beside me.

I heard the ping of a message. Klien. The information on where the meeting would be and it was in just over 2 hours.

"I would like to accompany you to this meeting my lady." Isoroku said. "I hope I am not being intrusive by asking this."

"No it is quite alright and yes I would like for you to be there as well. We will need to discuss what we will do to open this dungeon or help those that will be doing so." I replied. "In the mean time I do believe we need a pair or clokes, I wonder if they have any in white." Isoroku laughed lightly at my comment but we headed off to find a tailor to acquire clokes to show that we were the one that lead our group.


	6. Chapter 6

A quest to open the gates

As the meeting time approached I made my way to the inn where it was being held hoping to arrive early enough to get learn about some of the other group leaders.

I spotted Klien entering the inn just a little ahead of me with another man in full armor.

Isoroku and I entered the Inn to find Klien and two others sitting down at a table in the back. I noticed that the Inn was relatively empty, but given the population actively avoiding the armed players they probably left when the first one of us entered.

I moved over to the several tables that had obviously been set up for our convenience. There was ten chairs set up around the table for this meeting. They must be expecting another seven leaders or group representatives.

Klien and his friend had just sat down with the third man who looked slightly shorter than I am. "Who invited the Beta tester" he snarled with a hateful face. Just as Klien started to try answering I cut him off

"My brother was the beta tester, I decided to get a sneak peek while he was at work." I said without hesitation. "He spoke often of areas in the game and several of the mechanics that the game operates on. We have a non-combatant that has offered to smith for us if we supply the material and she has been quite helpful." I was getting the feeling that this sour man was going to become a problem.

"You're no better than a cheater then." He said standing reaching for his sword. I put my hand out just as I heard the sharp rasp of Isoroku sword being snap drawn.

"Enough Kibaou." The heavy armored man yelled. In the pause I gave both these men as look over.

Kibaou was as I guessed slightly shorter than me with a head of spiked hair. His armor consisted of mixed medium armor and he carried a short sword, he looked like he was not getting very good luck with equipment drops. He had an obvious dislike for the beta testers or more likely anyone doing better than he was.

The Armored man was obviously doing better or knew someone with smithing skills. He was equipped in a similar style to myself, with will matched plate armor with the leather under dyed the same blue as his hair. He also had a commanding aura about him that made him and I felt he will become a great leader once we all figure out how to make guilds here. He did have a nervous appearance at first but his anger or frustration with Kibaou must have been wearing on him.

"I will apologies for Kibaou, he has been rather upset after losing a friend early in the game." The armored man said once Kibaou sat down again and Isoroku sheathed his sword. "I am Diavel, I would call myself a night if such a profession existed in this world." he said politely bowing slightly. "I understand you have meet Klien and he has mentioned you speech at the monument of life. I am quite relieved to hear that there are others so willing to openly declare that they want to help the people trapped here. I have already heard people say they should also get swords again and help clear the game and I pray this is true."

"This is my second in command, leader of our second combat group, Isoroku, He is also a great tactician." Said gesturing to Isoroku whom I could feel the pride pouring off of him with the praise. "I am Angel, and my group has taken to calling me the white paladin." I continued bowing slightly as I finished.

"Ah. Well met then Angel I hope we can all see each other at the end of this." Diavel said cheerfully as he gestured to a seat for us "There will be two other groups and I hope one of the solo players is also able to make it here.

The short time we waited I talked with Diavel and Klien about their groups while Isoroku and Kibaou just stared at each other. Soon enough three others entered one of which being Heathcliff accompanied by another man and a woman.

I stood as the trio approached, Heathcliff as usual gave very little emotional sign of surprise that I was there. Diavel looked to the door as I stood. He stood also to make introductions.

"May I introduce the group leader Keita of the black cats, and this is Griselda the second in command of the Golden Apple." He said gesturing to the pair I didn't know

"Something came up and Grimlock won't be able to make it, Sorry" said Griselda

"And this is…"

"Heathcliff" I finished for him. "He departed from my group when we arrived this morning in the city. I hope your search for new player to train has gone well." I said politely.

"I was about to tell Diavel to invite you when the message from Klien arrived saying he had already invited you." Heathcliff said

"We then. Griselda, Keita. This is Angel 'The White Paladin' and her second Isoroku." Diavel said quickly to drive pass the slightly awkward exchange between me and Heathcliff.

"Good to meet you Angel" Griselda said with a nod

"Yah, it's always good to have a Paladin on our side." Said Keita quickly.

"So anyway I was hoping to hear what your groups have available and what information you have on the areas you have been hunting and or living." Said Diavel with a more business like tone. "I know that Kibaou has done well recruiting 11 people and has been working out of starting city. I currently have 8 but 2 won't be of much help in a dungeon."

"I have 2 that are too weak for dungeon hunting but I have them assigned to hunting for levels so that the will be ready." Stated Kibaou with a hint of distain in his voice that further convinced me this man was not to be trusted.

Griselda spoke next. "We have 5 in our group and we are all able to go into dungeons."

"I have 2 ready to hunt in a dungeon but another that is still having a hard time with attacking monsters." Said Keita a little sheepishly

"That one is going to hold you back and your group is tiny compared to mine" Kibaou sneer in a too self-important voice.

Just as I was about to speak Isoroku tapped me on the shoulder and passed me a message from one of his group. I looked it over and saw that one of the guys had found three players wanting to join us after hearing about my speech. All three where apparently soloing but decided to join us.

"Do you have a worthwhile group or not?" Demanded Kibaou

When I turned back to glare at him I stated "I have 15 players at combat ready, three of which are new to my group and are being trained in our tactics. I also have 2 non-combat players."

"Not possible" said Kibaou startled while the other three group leaders where rather speechless. While not entirely true I could hear the jingle of bells as Isoroku send a reply saying that we are willing to accept the new players and to ask for their current equipment level and preferred fighting weapon.

"Why didn't you bring your Third groups commander?" Asked Griselda with a small knowing smile

"Samson is currently making sure the new members are outfitted properly for their task. I will ensure he is available for any following meetings." I replied with a nod.

During the whole exchange I noticed a rare smile briefly cross Heathcliff's lips as he know full well these three extra player where what Isoroku showed me in his letter.

The rest of the meeting was more information and locations of hunting grounds. Griselda was the closer to where our group lived being in the next town over and the Black cats it turned out where also based in starting city.

Klein's group had been hunting and exploring near Isoko to the north. While no-one had yet found the entrance to the dungeon we all shared map data and there was still nearly half the map unexplored.

While we decided to move our forces to the unexplored areas and continue to look for the entrance to the dungeon. I also learned more of the other group leaders while Heathcliff excused himself, stating he was wanting to look into a group that was recruiting and training people that had not learned how to use sword skills.

I found that Griselda was a cautious yet determined person whom took the lead within her group. Even though Grimlock was the leader it sounded more like she was the power behind his command. Kieta was a more energetic leader though obviously not very experienced in the role he had a very careful approach, which would likely keep him and his guild safe.

Diavel was the obvious knight always trying to keep the peace, between Kibaou and everyone. Although he had to continually keep Isoroku from trying the put his sword through Kibaou I found him to be a rather good tactician. He spoke at length about some of the formations he has been using and other tactics with which small groups of high agility build players or AGIs could fight with larger monsters effectively.

Klien was also a fairly good tactician once he finally gave up on flirting with Griselda and myself. He also had great care for his men and had obvious experience in running groups of players, likely from other games given his apparent age. He also seemed to have an honor code which reminded me of samurai of old japan which he obviously aspired to be.

Kibaou when from insulting the smaller guilds to vaguely and directly trying to call me a cheater. He also tried to solicit thing from Kieta and Griselda saying they should help the powerful guilds if anyone had a chance of leading. I finally had to order Isoroku to put his sword into his inventory just to stop him from pointing it at Kibaou.

Once the meeting was done it was still only six in the evening even after 2 hours of discussions.

"Isoroku go cool off and next time keep a level head and your sword in your inventory." I said with a bit of impatience. I had not seen him get this upset by anything before. "I will see to our new recruits." Isoroku nodded solemnly for having been reprimanded so. I continued to walk while typing a message to Samson and the new recruits to meet me so I could go over who they were and where I would put them in my roster or members.

The next couple of day would be very long.


	7. Chapter 7

To dive or not to dive

A/N Ok I'm going to be nice and give everyone a two for one special today the next chapter is short and there is a cliff hanger warning on it just so you know.

"This is the question I want to ask everyone." I said. "Who is willing to go with me into SAO and protect those that are trapped inside?" It had taken almost a week to gather all the people who were most vocal about doing something for the trapped. This meeting hall had a podium that I stood at so I could fit the nearly four hundred people in the room.

There was a stunned silence fallowed quickly but a loud exclamation as the group was clearly divided by those that though I was insane and those that though it was a great idea. It took a while for all the people present to calm down many of those present where siblings or girlfriends/Boyfriends of those trapped there was even a few parents that took the time to hear what I had to say.

"They are working on a version of the nerve gear that will not have the capacity to be lethal but that will be almost a year from now before it can be produced." Hushed whispers followed my words. "The SOA case victims rescue force has said there are almost three hundred nerve gear rigs that have been turned over to them. They are willing to let those that volunteer to enter SAO. Being as there are still approximately nine thousand people still trapped inside they will do a brief screening before accepting those that volunteer. I am going to ask that anyone that has any kind of skills with a blade or has taken some form of martial arts or combat training please volunteer since you will be all of our best hope. I am a former beta tester and I am sure there are likely a couple more out here and I ask their help as well." I paused and looked over everyone seeing that they were all thinking this decision over even those that didn't like it at first. "As brother to one of the victims I know how you all feel. I will be going in, I will be fighting to save my sister and I will bring back everyone that I can." With the end of my talk there was a loud cheer and a long applause.

Seijirou Kikuoka stepped up behind me. "Very well done Darren, I do not think we will have to worry about having a full group of volunteers to help you." He spoke softly before taking the podium and made sure everyone knew how to get ahold of his office to volunteer and that there would be signs posted with this information as well.

There was a lot of questions directed at both me and Mr. Kikuoka about what could be done to make the nerve gear safer and what inside SAO was like or how to fight. I answered the Direct SAO questions for combat movement and interface while Mr. Kikuoka answered the more technical questions regarding the nerve gear and the SAO server. We went for more than an hour before everyone's questions where satisfied and there was a group that stayed to more or less demand spots on the volunteer list.

Over the next few days word had spread about going into SAO to help keep people alive. There were a few people looking for information on how SAO worked but there was also a lot of people that commended me on the courage to lead this undertaking and asked to have a number of messages brought in for people that there trapped. I said I would do my best but they should submit the letters to the task force and they would know best how to get the letters in, but I would make sure that if those letter did get in that they would be delivered.

Finally the day came on the 23rd for us to dive in there was a floor set aside for us the dive would happen just after midnight on the 24th but this day was for us to get ready and say a farewell since we all new that some of us would not make it back out.

Several people stopped to see me all where other volunteers and one was Rika's sister Chiyo. We sat and talk a little. We had started a friendship slightly since our sisters shared the same room. Her sister had been moved the day before to a different room. I was going to be sharing the room with my sister when I dove into SAO.

"I hope you find your sister." She said. "I would hate to see you not come back."

I smiles at the comment while she was nearly 5 years younger than me she was very smart and had actually volunteered but was one of the many that did not get selected almost seven hundred people volunteered to try and save their loved ones. Many where much older than I was but I was given the more or less task of training everyone.

I would have help there was a second beta tester joining us and a Kendo master who would help with sword skills since all in game sword skills were based on actual sword combat method. We also had a hobbyist that ran a medieval role play in America who would help those that decided to use the various types of shields available in the game since shields where not as common in Japan.

"I will find both of our sisters and we will all come back." I said before reaching out to give her a hug. "I promise that I will come back." She hugged me back before blushing and quickly hurrying out of the room. I smiled again.

My sister it was obvious she had developed into a strong fighter. Her heart rate would pick up and a bit of adrenalin would flow through her but her breathing was calm and controlled, no longer the more fearful response it had been nearly 3 weeks ago. Rika on the other hand did get the occasional spike of adrenalin response but more often just a small increase in both breathing and heart rate, she was working but still fighting sometime. She must be a smith they would be in demand by now and that demand would get bigger the high up in floors they got. The rarest of blades where the only real match for a good player forged sword.

The time had come and a nurse arrived to help me get hooked into the monitor and the I.V. drip. I slipped on the nerve gear rig. And adjusted it slightly to fit me properly. I know that the rest of the volunteers would be doing the same. I noticed a sent in the rig, perfume? I took the rig off and looked it over quickly. Sure enough there was a small message written on the back. 'I wish you luck during the rescue' the name signed on it was a woman.

"All of the nerve gear that came in has similar messages on them. It seems most where secured from companies as a donation or the technicians that repaired some of the damaged ones gave notes to inspire the people going in." I looked up at the nurse as she spoke she was the one that has a brother trapped inside. "Lay back please we are wanting everyone to log in at the same time so you all arrive together and can get situated. They will start the server link ten minutes before everyone logs in to make sure it will connect properly."

I thanked her as I got as comfortable as I could, this sure beat the chair I had been spending half of my nights in in the last three weeks.

At seven minutes after 12 an intercom in the room activated and a voice spoke. "The server link connected and has a stable return everyone prepare to start your individual links at ten minutes after midnight. As was once said but Charles Bukowski 'You begin saving the world by saving one man at a time; all else is grandiose romanticism or politics.' We all wish you the best of luck." With that the intercom fell silent. While the death toll had now reached almost 1500 people I felt something hearing those words. Saving one at a time and we would save everyone we found.

I watched the clock as it ticked away. As soon as the clock reached ten minutes after mid night the words flowed from many lips in several different tongues "Link Start"


	8. Chapter 8

The Guardian at the gates

With the Link starting all of the automatic settings kicked in recognizing the language I used and defaulting to that it picked up on several sensors. I felt the brief weightless feeling as my mind disconnected from most parts of my body. Then I was there felling everything again, everything felt a bit sharper the last time I had gone in, must have been some upgrades to the system. I could hear everyone else arriving but as I looked around I realized something…This was not Aincrad.

"Alright everyone let's get into our groups and get a count to see if we are missing anyone." I called out.

As we sorted ourselves and counted, we ended up missing three all of whom showed up shortly after saying they had to recalibrate their gear and one head to wait to calm down enough for the system to accept the connection.

"Ok I am not sure what's happening but we have not arrived in Starting City like we should have." There was a little commotion at this statement but I pushed on. "I am sure that this is going to be a failsafe in the system because there has been the changes that we all know about. I'm sure the system will accept us momentarily. There is nothing to worry about this should only be….."

"This WILL only be temporary." Boomed a voice behind me. The shadows receded behind a Red robed figure. "I am Akihiko Kayaba. And you are all intruding into my world. Everything inside of this world I control. Life, Death, everything and I do not like Trespassers."

There was a sudden uproar as many demanded back their siblings, children or loved one. I stood staring at the man whom had basically just said he could kill us all.

"Hmmm. You are a spirited group. I think you might be an interesting distraction, since the current group of player have not yet entered the dungeon to advance to the 2nd floor. I will give you all a small head start and make you all level 6 since that is the average level of those leading the fight, but you will have to wait in a fifth floor dungeon for someone to find you."

There was shock on everyone's face. 1500 people dead those still alive where still on the 1st floor. How long would we be trapped on the fifth floor before they got there? Would they even make it there? Would we be alive if they did?

"Before I go and prepare where you will be staying I will give you all a gift" The robed Kayaba said. "I gave this to everyone when the game started because they needed their real faces." I heard everyone open their menus. One of the things we made sure all the volunteers could do. And there was a mirror I pulled it out and looked into it as I saw many others doing as well. "Of course you all know full well that this is all very real so unlike them that needed their real faces and bodies you do not…."

A sudden blue light engulfed me and I suddenly felt the weightlessness again but I felt different. I looked into the mirror again before darkness could take me and saw the face that stared back at me. Not mine but the one I would be wearing until this game was done.

A/N yes I know this one is short but that is why I posted it at the same time as the last one. Oh ya and Cookies to the first one to guess what I did to Darren.


	9. Chapter 9

Into the Abyss

It had been just over three weeks in SAO when the message can from Klein. The dungeon had been found. Klien also told me that Tolbana the city closest to the dungeon was large and there was a vacant shop that we could set up in if my non-combatants wanted to try selling the extra equipment they made.

Klein's Idea was a good one when we loaded everything our smith and our new tailor made. Since the meeting with Diavel in Starting city my group had become larger again, attracting people from the towns we visited while searching for the dungeon. Our group now numbered 24 people including our 3 non-combatants.

With three full and rather well balanced parties for combat we had all manner of player. Four heavy shield tanks made up the front of each group, with three high damage players backing them up. We made our third group very differently with only two tanks but five fast player one being a weapons thrower. He called himself Oni and he skill with throwing weapon impressive, he had even acquired a unique skill 'Hunters Arm', which increased his damage by .1% per skill level. While he was upset that it was such a small amount I reminded him that skills went to one thousand and he could once fully leveled double the damage of his weapons.

While the level of my groups skills were getting much stronger. Not everything had gone well since Kibaou decided the move through the same area's I did instead of searching the area he was supposed to I ended up in conflict with him several time. The biggest problem was having Diavel remind me that I was supposed to work with this man. I had actually gotten two of my members because I caught him trying to force them to join him, I convinced him that drafting players by sword point was not a good idea while I was around.

It was still only mid-morning when we reached Tolbana so I messaged Klien and Diavel to let them know I had arrived in town. I shortly received a message back saying that they had just started out to open the dungeon and would wait for me to catch up. I gave Kinuko lead over the non-combat group and gave her the directions to the shops that Klien said where available for rent and asked her to find one big enough for both our housing and the needs our crafters needs.

I gathered the men since everyone wanted to see the dungeon open and be among the first to venture in. The men all formed up into a marching order with both group leaders on either side of me at the front. Though I never ordered them into formation they always formed up. I let them, knowing this showing of pride on their part and it was something they wanted.

When we approached the cliff face we could see the massive set of doors leading into the dungeon. They had an ominous dark appearance to them that made me want to shiver. Though standing at the doors stood a couple groups first I had seen was Klein's group whom had assembled into a smart looking formation while I noticed that Diavel's group was spread out on guard duty while Diavel himself stood with a small group of men that did not appear to have any combat gear. There must be some trick to opening the gates.

Kibaou's group was sitting off to the side but scrambled awkwardly to form up when we reached the men guarding the puzzle masters. I was able to suppress the giggle but not the grin, at his antics to not be shown up but he failed miserably. Suspecting Klein had been watching the map to see my friend icon approaching and worked out with his men this little showing up of Kibaou.

As I passed Klein his group made a sign of respect which I returned as did my fellows. Once fully into the guarded area I told my group to rest and approached Diavel about setting some of my men up to help with guard duty since his men were starting to look tired.

"Greetings Diavel, how is your day?" I asked as I approached

"It has been a good day. I escorted a couple friends from starting city when Klien told me about the puzzle to open this door." Diavel replies. "Kibaou arrived slightly before you did but it seems he pushed him men hard to arrive first."

"I think that since Angel's party looks more rested they should enter first." Klien said as he joined the discussion, Kibaou close on his heels. "They also seem to be very well fitted and in good fighting shape."

"Are you calling my men weak?" Kibaou demanded.

"No, I'm calling them exhausted." Said Klien with a shrug. "Also Angel showed up in full force, part of your group is hunting is it not?"

"I also believe Angel should lead the entry group while your men rest." Said Diavel. "The puzzle men are almost done and Klien has offered to help escort them back to Tolbana."

I bowed slightly at the honor of entering the dungeon first. But as everyone went to return to their groups I called out. "Klien, Kinuko has been working on her curved blade forging and she forged a new katana from that field boss drop you gave her. She would be honored if you would accept it."

"I could never refuse a gift from a lovely woman." Klien said while putting on his best charming face.

"Keep your hands off my sister" came the shout that briefly startled Klien while both his and my groups laughed at his suddenly deflated look.

"As much as she dose appreciate what you do for her, just remember when you visit that she is only 15." I said merrily slapping him on the shoulder. "It is a nice sword and you can tell everyone whatever you want afterwards."

The almost done took another hour before the doors to the dungeon for the first floor slowly ground open. While the doors themselves looked creepy the darkness inside the dungeon had a positively eerie presence. There was a slight bluish glow to the walls. The noises coming out of the dungeon sounded like it came from a slasher movie, several of the men looked nervous and the puzzle masters visibly retreated from the entrance.

I stepped up to the opening and turned to look over everyone. "Well looks like the puzzlers found us a new play pen, eh boys." There was a couple nervous chuckles until a rather loud moan resounded from the dungeon. "I'm going to do some house cleaning. Who's with me?"

There was a small answer from the assembled men

"Am I gona have to call the Ghost Busters to back me up? Or are you with me?" I shouted.

The answer this time was louder

"ARE YOU WITH ME?" I shouted as loud as I could

The force of the roar of the men was enough that I could feel it push against me. I turned sliding the shield over my arm and aim my now drawn sword to the dungeon.

We charged into the darkness and where quickly beset by the beast of this labyrinth. The first few mobs where over-run and dispatched quickly the men still a bit fired up from entering but once the path split in three we divided off Into out groups, and each set out on a path. I told my lieutenants to work safely and keep from getting into something to big. While I kept their groups very well balanced with 3-4 damage to tank I felt they could handle themselves.

My group was very unbalanced. While myself and Oni could deal a good amount of damage between us the rest where tanks all strength with not a lot of speed to get in good solid hits. We could hold a wall forever but against a high hit point attacker we were at a disadvantage. The Kobolds soldiers inside thankfully where not high hp attackers, but I was sure we.

As we ventured onward I found that the no messages in dungeons theme continued here, as we went onward I called upon my other groups as we met them and spread the map data out as we went. We were making good progress and where half way through clearing the second level when my group walked into a large room.

The room itself was unlit. I did not like the feeling I was getting, something felt wrong.

"Defensive formation guys." I said calmly. "Move cautious, and be prepared for anything."

When we got several paces into the room a couple torches on the walls lit up at once, and a near deafening roar sounded from the far side of the room as a stone panel slid up blocking our exit.

Across the room a large coal grey Kobold stood in front of a golden chest. The beast drew a long Katana with a flourish before its name appeared with a two health bars. The Kobold Captain.

I quickly looked over this one. Must be a field boss, so it'll be tough. The fact that it sealed us in means that it shouldn't be too much for one group. No other opening so it might not get reinforcements. No shield to it'll rely on its armor for defense, but have heavy attack with that two handed sword.

"Hold formation and wait for him to move. Oni…..Pins and needles." We squared off around Oni to protect him as he started throwing this near endless supply of throwing weapons. I noticed he was using a mix of his poisoned and stat weakening weapons.

After the first few weapons hit and sunk in the Kobold Captain charged. Our tank line braced for the impact but the force still slid them back slightly. There was a small loss of health from even from the shields taking the brunt of the attack, the delay from his attack was slightly longer then I would have expected but the front line and even the spearmen lashed out in the instant cutting nearly a quarter off its hp.

With the stretch of weapons thrown but Oni with the effects starting to show on this enemy. I watched as its health dropped fast, when it attacked with obvious heavy attacks the shield held like a stone and the boss sat almost stunned for the line to slash at it.

In only a short time it went red on its second health bar. That is when things went bad.

The attack that hit us sent the men staggering the line. As I watched several men where suddenly in the red close to losing their life. Death here was death in the real word. I would loss men that I had become friends with, that trusted me, that would follow me to hell and back.

With a quick glance at the status bars that showed my parties health and status. Several members had a stun effect. I had to make sure they survived. Oni was the only one not stunned.

"Keep Throwing, even if you hit me bring it down." I yelled charging at the Kobold Captain. "You will not have my men."

I struck wildly at this foe who nearly took men from me.

No-one would die in front of me.

My shield lashed out as often as my sword.

I would protect everyone I could.

With one last roar and a thrust of my sword and the Kobold Captain fell back and shattered into a million tiny blue pixels of light.

"KAYABA. These men may be trapped in your hell but I WILL lead them out or carry those I must." I yelled at the ceiling. Panting I collapsed to my knees.

With the sudden appearance or the boss defeated window that told me I also got Last attack bonus. Obviously the dungeon bosses where a big deal to beat. I selected the window to accept the bonus and I saw something odd.

'Paladin's Heart'

Selecting it I found that it was a skill not an item. The information listed saying it gave an attack boost of 5% per party member under disabling effect. With parties of 7 that could be a potential boost of 30%. And a defense boost to group of 10% for nearby injured green players, non-stackable. This was a powerful skill but why was I getting this skill? Why now? What was Kayaba up to?

I heard the stone slab retracting opening the entrance to this room again. Standing there was Heathcliff.

"I heard some yelling." He said simply in his expressionless manner.

I let out a heavy breath and looked at my men. Save for Oni whom had half of his health they had barely survived. I looked at my health and was nearly sick with how low it was 24 points left in my health. Even a hit to my shield would have likely killed me.

"You should probably open you treasure before you go back to town. You all look like you need a rest." Said Heathcliff looking over our group.

I collapsed onto my back, I wanted to sleep. "Oni could you do it? I might die if I break a nail."

A/N wow that was a long chapter I hope to put a bit more combat in and I hope I get better at writing those. Like they say practice makes perfect.


	10. Chapter 10

The White Paladin

It had been three days since the field boss and people as far as starting city had heard about my actions. I was now known as the 'White Paladin' across Aincrad and somehow it also got out to the info dealer that I had acquired the 'Paladin's Wrath' unique skill.

There had been several people come to see me. Some wanting help, some wanting advice, and others wanting me to train them. I several to Heathcliff so he could get his group started but there was a couple I sent to Klien, mostly because I thought they would fit into his group well. I mostly told the players that wanted to join my group that we were currently getting to large as a group and until guilds where available I would not be able to properly care for new players but if they wanted to join some our hunting operations they were welcome to come.

The day was bright and clear like every day in Aincrad. I had decided to give my groups the day off. I did not know how when the boss room would be found. Klien and Diavel's groups where clearing the dungeon today with Kibaou's group.

Getting people started was always a problem many where 2-3 person groups being siblings or a couple friends that managed to get the game. Today was the worst the whole group going with us today where failed soloists. All 9 of them.

It took a while to set them up into the two groups that I would be leading having 2 of our members in each group for safety and group combat training. There was also instruction on having a good balance for groups and when specialized groups would work best like boss fights.

We had decided to hunt the dire wolves that live in the forest nearby.

"Remember that some types of monster or mobs move in groups. Any type that will exhibit group behavior in the normal world will move in groups in Aincrad, Dire wolves being an example of such." I said while the group was moving out of the city. "The biggest thing you need to remember is groups can overwhelm you, even if they have lower level then you numbers can change your advantage quickly."

I did enjoy helping the newer players get started because it meant there would be more people when the next boss battle came, if they were not ready for the level 1 boss in time.

I looked over the equipment that the newer players had again. There was a mix of spears and some shield tanks but I did notice that none had two handed swords. A couple did have daggers with them likely thinking they were a back-up weapon. The quality of the gear was not great but in a group of our size we will not have much trouble and maybe they will have enough col after this to upgrade either from us or any of the local smiths.

Just after we got to the hunting ground I noticed a couple groups of wolves at the tree line and started the combat practice for the learners. They all seemed to have grasped and understand the pointers I had made on switching and basic formations.

I sat at the edge of the field with Samson, Isoroku and Oni. The day was rather nice and a light breeze crossed the grass. The learners had started to use withdraw tactics to draw the wolves further out of the trees to make fighting them easier but they also quickly found the minor flaw with that tactic being the wolves having high agility made them harder to hit now that they have the space to move.

"They learned quickly." Said Isoroku as he watched the groups develop their own strategy to deal with the wolves that worked with the balance of players they have

"I agree. They do seem to be progressing well….oh look one just leveled." Said Oni as a cheer rang out from the group in the field.

I stayed quiet and watched half to make sure they didn't end up getting into something they couldn't handle and to see if there was anything in their tactical choices I could use.

"Maybe we could split into a group of our own and get in a bit on hunting ourselves. It does get boring just watching like this." Samson said with a yawn.

"Maybe if we can get you another level or two you might be able to hit something" Oni said

"At least when I hit something it dies"

"But you have to hit it first."

"I'll hit you"

The playful argument between Samson and Oni continued as I tuned them out, catching Isoroku putting in a word to try and distract them only to get pulled into the argument with them. I watched the learners continue to train and was impressed as they developed a to draw a larger group of wolves out then the second half swooped in from the back to try and encircle them and limit they mobility of the highly agile wolves. The move worked well enough but would have been more effective if both groups where full. I would need to remember this.

"ANGEL-SAN" can a cry from the road I turned to see Leonidas and Kizan running towards us.

"What's wrong" I said quickly knowing that if they ran the whole was here something had happened and I wouldn't be good

"Come quickly it's Kinuko." said Leonidas panting

"Oni with us. Samson, Isoroku gather the parties and head back to town meet us at the house." I quickly sorted out my men and ran for town with the three in tow.

As I charged down the road I could hear Samson and Isoroku calling the hunting group in to get them headed to town. I didn't want to leave them out in the field like this in case a field boss spawned. Even if they might be able to handle it or get away I don't want to take the risk of some of them getting killed.

"What happened" I asked not still at a full sprint.

"A bunch of men came in and started to threaten Kinuko to give them all the weapons armor and col that we have." Stated Kizan. " I meet Leonidas near the gates of the city and explained to him on the way.

"Who" I snarled

"Not sure I didn't get to see all of them but the ones I did I don't know and I didn't recognize the voice."

"How many"

"Seven, four outside guarding the door not letting anyone in."

We continued in silence as we ran. The gates pasted in a blur as we made the one turn to get to the house my group was staying at I saw the four standing outside the door and pushed myself faster.

Pulling my shield quickly I smashed into the men standing in a tight group peeking in the window and watching what was going on inside. I noise that echoed from the impact was probably heard as far away as the dungeon as the four where sent flying completely enclosed in the purple notices of immortality being inside a city. They bounced a long was down the street before rolling to a stop and staring horrified at me.

"Oni, Leonidas. If they approach this building attack them." I ordered

"With pleasure" Leonidas sneered as he and Oni got into combat stances.

I smashed in the door knocking over the man that was coming out to see what made the noise. And quickly followed up with a horizontal slash at the man standing nearby toppling him out the open window. The in town protection saved him from damage but not the force of the impact like the men outside experienced.

There was a thump over by the counter. I turned to see that the man leading this group had dropped Kinuko whom he had been holding off the ground. Her dagger was laying on the floor near the chest that we kept our sale gear in. Thankfully the system would not let anyone else besides me move it and It had been set to only let myself, Kizan and Kinuko open it.

Kinuko was in tears and she quickly put her hands up to protect herself. The man must have been attacking her from how scared she was. Even if you could not take damage in town the impact force of high strength sword skills could be a terrifying thing

The man standing over her stood in shock. His spiky blond hair and small beard patch quickly gave away who he was. Now I really hate this man.

"KIBAOU!" I yelled as I smashed him with a vertical slash sword skill.

He bounced off the wall and rolled on the floor ending up between me and the door. Shakely he got up and shouted. "You should be giving us weapons to get us through the game."

Now I was in full rage and started shashing him with my shield to have him bounce off the door purple noticed appearing on both sides of I continued to smash at him

"LEAVE"

SMASH

"MY"

SMASH

"GUILD"

SMASH

"ALONE"

SMASH

As I smashed him the last time the door opened and he tumbled out quickly followed by Leonidas charging in. I followed Kibaou out.

I put my sword to the center of his chest as he tried to stand

"YOU ATTACK ANYONE IN MY GUILD AGAIN AND I WILL DRAG YOU OUTSIDE THE CITY AND START CUTTING PIECES OFF YOU" I bellowed at him and to be sure he got my point I hit him with my most powerful sword skill sending him rolling down the street.

Kibaou was soon followed but the man I had left inside and Leonidas evicted the man from the building using the spear skill piercing thrust. Watching the men run away I realized there was now a crowed of stunned people in the street. Every one of them had just witnessed what had happened.

I walked away heading out of the city. I needed some time to cool off before I dealt with anyone. I knew that Leonidas and the others would help Kinuko but I was not going to be able to offer comfort in my state of mind.

I had just reached the edge of the forest where I could kill some forest wolves and dire wolves when a message came in. It was likely from Diavel wanting to know why I attacked Kibaou. I ignored it not wanting to have to explain myself, he likely already heard Kibaou's version of the event.

The first set of wolves came into my view and I let myself fall upon them with savage fury before doing the same to the next group and the one after. Before long I realized it was night and I was getting exhausted. I needed to head back.

I walked slowly all the tension and anger gone from my body. I walked through the gates and to our house to find there was a guard posted at the door. The white full plate of the tank made me raise an eyebrow.

The man noticed my approach and nodded to me. "Isoroku decided to post a guard here from now on we've been rotating in pairs every 4 hours." He said. "I wish I got to see you pound that piece of trash though"

"It was not the right way to handle the situation. How is Kinuko?" I replied wanting to know how Leonidas' sister was doing.

"She fell asleep just before I started my shift two hours ago. But she was crying the whole time."

"We will be staying in tomorrow and work on the dungeon the day after. We will need to convene as a group and decide what to do." I stated as I entered.

"Be well Paladin Angel-san" he said before the door closed

I informed the Isoroku and Samson of what our plans for tomorrow where before I when to bed. Finding Leonidas sitting outside my room asleep while Kinuko was curled up on her bed. Being only to two of us girls in our group we shared a room.

I got ready for bed but instead of sleeping in mine I slipped in to Kinuko bed and wrapped my arm around her and she curled into me. She must still be terrified and that would be why Leonidas is in the chair outside the room he knew I would be back eventually.

Sleep came quickly as I held Kinuko whispering that we would all protect her.


	11. Chapter 11

Regrouping

The next morning I woke up when Kinuko started to move. As glade as I was to not have slept in my armor, being beside someone in only my underclothes was suddenly unsettling. And realizing that Kinuko was still in her usual tunic.

"Makoto?" said Kinuko softly as she continued to wake up. As her awareness continued to expanded she suddenly stiffened, she must have notice the person laying behind her was larger and more feminine then her brother.

"Sorry." I replied softly. "I was only trying to comfort you but I must have fallen asleep as well. Leonidas is likely still in the hall."

I pulled my arms from around Kinuko and she sat up. When she glanced over to me she flushed red and looked away. I was still wearing nothing, or as close to nothing as SAO allows. While it was possible to change the look of underclothes, but it was always there.

"Don't be too shy you might look like I do when we get out." I said to try and cover my own embarrassment.

"Do you really think it will take that long?" Kinuko said in a slightly frightened tone

"It's been a month and we still have yet to reach the second floor"

"If it take a month for each floor that would be…."

"It would be 8 year and 4 months. I was thinking of that last night."

The silence that fell over the two of us was chilling as we both though of what might change outside while we remain unchanged inside. The world would move on and forget our existence as much as we would physically change greatly while we were here.

"Well we…..or I…..should get dressed we've got a long day ahead." She giggled are she looked over at me before turning away again. I smiled as I quickly equipped my armor but I decided to leave my weapon in my inventory. For this meeting I wanted to show strength.

There was a notice that I had messages likely from Diavel about what I did to Kibaou. I would deal with that later.

As I came out of my room Leonidas was there waiting.

"Oh, Angel-san. I didn't know you were in there." He said looking at his sister following me out. "Everyone's home the main room is ready. We removed the table to make room for everyone."

"Good, call everyone in. We need to settle something. I think we should have done this long ago."

"One other thing, the hunting parties from yesterday….."

"Yes?"

"Well they apparently saw when you send 'him' flying." I let out a groan thinking how this is going to look. "They showed up this morning in white gear and we couldn't turn them away."

I didn't expect that. Now we had another squad and a half. I hope they have guilds soon because there will not be any houses that could hold us. There might not be any houses to hold us even as a guild in the lower floors.

Once on the main floor of the house I noticed how crowded it was. There was now near three dozen people that where associated with me. The main room which was the dining and living room combined was almost too small for the crowd of people that were gathering here.

Once those already gathered noticed my presence the shouted to either the upstairs or basement to gather those that went elsewhere in the house to find more comfortable seating while they waited. It didn't take long for everyone to gather and I had to get a chair to stand on so everyone could see me.

"Welcome friends. Both those old and new I am happy you are all here today." I almost had to shout to be heard but the mutter of other conversations in the room died quickly. "I guess you can say this will be our first official meeting as a guild even though guilds are not yet available. First thing I want to discuss is going to be security."

There was a low grumble that came the gathered men. All likely heard what had happened and obviously not happy about it.

"I'm sure everyone by now knows what happened yesterday between Kibaou and Kinuko." I had to wave everyone silent after this. "I think it is best to keep guard at our residence to keep this from happening again. When I have a meeting with the squad leaders later we will set up the rest of the details."

"Now for the last thing I wanted to discuss with everyone. Since we are going to be a guild in a sense we need a name. Now I do not want something that someone has used before in other games and we should try for something original so if anyone has any suggestions, only one per person please, mail it to me." I looked at everyone present and with pride I said. "Every one of you that has been here for a long while has shown that we as a group are an honorable and trustworthy guild. I have only had to reprimand people once in regard to conduct. I hope that we can continue to keep our conduct as a guild as honorable and trustworthy in the months ahead. It may take a while for us all to get out of here but I also want all of us to get out while I am sure that everyone wants to get out of here as soon as possible I do not want anyone taking unnecessary risks."

"We will be taking today off as well with what happened yesterday but I want to be inside that dungeon first thing in the morning. All the group leaders I would like you to stay for our meeting before going out."

The meeting with group leaders was a bit boring while we did set up a schedule for our house guards and re-structured our combat teams. As we were getting ready to break for lunch we all got a message pop.

System announcement

As of 1:08 pm on December 4th the first floor of Aincrad has been cleared.

I quickly started going through all the messages I had gotten last night and this morning and started to get a picture about what was going on Diavel had tried to invite me to the boss fight meeting then the next morning had heard about the fight I had with Kibaou and tried to apologize for the incident and again invited us to the boss battle. Klien had also sent a couple invites and actually congratulated me on the distance I sent Kibaou flying.

I tried to send Diavel and apology for not answering his message and not being there for the fight and congratulate him on the victory. When I hit the send button I got a failed to send message that the player I was trying to contact was not a valid player.

I soon got another message from Klien. He gave a couple details on the fight including Diavel's death and how a solo player named Kirito had finished off the boss. He also said how Kibaou got the rest of the group to turn on the boy calling him a beater, apparently a hate label derived from beta and cheater.

I looked up at the gathered men in front on me. It was obvious they know something was wrong.

"Diavel died in the boss fight and Kibaou is now leading the charge for the next boss." I said emotionlessly.


	12. Chapter 12

The new Lands

As the we left the house in the morning we gathered all of our belongings to bring them to the next floor we decided that staying on the floor we were clearing was the best and we can easily move around even using the integrated town to town teleportation that seems to have become available even if you can only go to the other floors from the central cities.

We arrived in Urbus. The city was remarkable to say the least. It was medieval Europe styled like the first floor but the city was built into a large bowl or crater more likely it's walls where easily seen from the central plaza.

The combat groups set out while the escort and our non-combatants when in search of a new home for us here. Kizan had been getting good at 'sniffing out a deal' as he called it. I did have to admit he was good at finding the cheapest NPCs for Kinuko's materials and had a knack for haggling with other players but he would always say 'location, location, location.'

While I did encourage our members to donate their common materials for now I did get Kizan to offer fair prices for the uncommon materials and told everyone to keep their rare and boss drop materials for themselves to use once Kinuko had smithing high enough to use them effectively. Already several members sported nice and impressive weapons or equipment

This morning Kinuko and Kizan presented me with a new shield and sword. The shield was white metal kite shield with gold trimmings across the top but the sword was a gleaming yellow material that had a simple looking leather grip. While the shield had a small defensive stats boost the sword radiated light like a torch.

I was pleased to see Klein as we approached the gates leading out of the city. His guild was gathered with him but he still had a sad look on his face since Diavel died only yesterday.

"Hey Angel." He said waving as I approached. "Be careful on the path from here it's rather narrow and the last step is a tall one."

I smiled at his poor joke. It was good to see he still had his humor and I really wanted to know more about what happened at the boss fight

We all started walking out the gate to set our eyes on this new land. There was some idle chatter from the guys in Klein's group and mine as we had become friends while clearing the last dungeon.

The tunnel out of the city was long but once we reached the outside of the city the view was breath taking. The city had been built into the top of a mountain what had a crater in it and the tunnel gate took us out to a small flat topped ring that surrounded the city. There was still a few small mountains or rather large hills before it opened into a large savanna that reminded me of pictures I'd seen of Africa.

The path down the mountain was indeed narrow just barely enough for two people to walk side by side in armor.

"So what are we fighting on this floor?" I ask Klien as we walk

"Well in the mountains and hills mostly ox based beast monsters and some basic slime monsters in the valley bottoms. The plains though are large cat types with really big teeth." He paused pulling out a tooth that had to be a couple inches long. "This is the drop from one of them they're apparently rare but we managed to get four yesterday. The other is a dog type that makes an un-nerving laughing sound. While the cats are strong they're usually alone but the dogs are in groups 4-6 at a time. So the savanna is the more dangerous area."

"But the dungeon tower is in the savanna isn't it?" Klien nodded. "Well sounds like we're going on a safari then. Just think we'll get to hunt exotic Africa like beasts and look across a rugged yet beautiful landscape and maybe even get to enter a dark and foreboding dungeon." I said as Klein's head drooped a bit at what I was describing. "Oh come on it'll be romantic."

Klien jumped slightly when I said that before becoming slightly chest fallen again. "I guess it was too much to ask that you would be a chocolate and flowers kind of girl, you just had to be a armor and monsters type." The whole group laughed at his deflate sorrowful expression.

"This world had changed us all already Klien and sometimes not for the better." I said thinking of how this world would have affected my brother.

My brother was a beta tester, he would have likely been standing here with Klien. He might have even been there to save Diavel. Would be have done what I did or be more like the others. Would he have been more like Klien or Diavel? Or more Kibaou? I don't think he would have been like Grimlock or Keita. Well maybe Keita because he really cared for the safety of his group but then so dose Klien but Klien pushes harder and has kept up with the line even though his group is one of the smaller ones. I wonder how he got this far.

"Hey Klien?'

"Yes?" He said with a slightly hopeful sound to his voice. I realize we had been walking in silence while I was consumed by my thoughts

"Did you get to play this game pre-launch?" I asked I knew he wasn't a beta tester but he kept his group up with the rest of us very well.

"Well you know I'm not a beta tester but no I didn't have anyone to show me the game pre-launch. I did meet a Beta tester prior to the opening ceremonies and he taught me all the basics on playing, I in turn taught the rest of my friends after and we were able to quickly build from there."

"You mentioned a beta tester save the rest of you in the boss fight but everyone hates him for it. What happened exactly? I would like a little more detail this time"

Klien sighed. "Well the kid Kirito is a beta tester. The taught me the game at the start. He was paired with this other girl and tasked to hold off the adds that where to help the boss. The rest of us where in groups of five or six with tank groups and high DPS groups Diavel was commanding at the center."

"He did say that according to the guild we were far short or a full raid party. He had hoped up to the point when we entered the boss room that you would show up but he mentioned to me that you would probably not be talking to others because of how mad you likely where about Kibaou. He by the way has said very little about what happened."

"The raid was going great the tanks where just above yellow when we got the boss to red on his last of four health bars and like your field boss everything changed. He grabbed his back up weapon which was different then we were told and charged an attack. Diavel was hit with a devastating combo that sent him flying the tanks tried to hold off the boss so someone could heal Diavel. Kirito tried but was too late Diavel died just before Kirito could give him the health potion. Kirito then attacked the boss with the girl he was paired with, her name is Asuna you'll get to meet her she's playing solo at the moment."

"They were devastating together Kirito has gone over switch tactics with her and they had worked out their best set up while defending our flanks, they hit the boss head on and Kirito made the openings and Asuna drove flurries of strikes home on the weak points. Kirito drove the final strike home when he boss tried to attack Asuna directly and got the last attack bonus."

"We were so relieved that the boss had fallen that we all started to cheer but that's when Kibaou started to blame him for Diavel's death. He claimed Kirito was a beta tester because he tried to call Diavel off the attack when the different weapon came out. But Diavel had hesitated also when the weapon was different. We both know that Diavel was a beta tester." I nodded at Klein's comment

"Well Kibaou started to yell that there where likely other Beta's with us and everyone started eyeing each other. Before anyone could decide who in the group to attack as a beta Kirito started to call the other beta testers down and say how he alone got farther than any of them. The group started calling him a beta bastard, a cheater and other things but finally someone shouted beater at him. He took that one as a mantel and put on the coat he got from the boss bonus and walked away."

"He took the hatred that was getting aimed at the betas onto himself. Once we get past floor eight most of the beta testers will be as in the dark about what to expect as the rest of us since that's the farthest on average that the beta testers got and from the sounds of it the teleport system didn't work unless you beat the boss to get into that floor or a group that already got there brought you with them."

Everyone had fallen silent while Klien gave me the detailed rundown of the boss fight. We were almost at the flat savanna once he had finished. We decided to take a break before heading out into the plains toward the dungeon tower.

"I wonder who this Kirito is." I said to myself. There was much to learn still and I wanted to make sure everyone made it.

I looked out over the savanna at the beasts I could see in the distance and sure enough there where a few lion like cats prowling the lands stalking from one section of tall grass to another. I also watched a pack of the wild dogs Klien mentioned their laughter like call echoed in from the distance, the group of them was only 5 beasts.

I was right when I though this floor would be beautiful. It had the rugged charm that the African savanna held. I smiled to myself and mental checked the box on my bucket list. Visit Africa.

I stood as the others started getting restless all of them eyeing up the soon to be prey that I had also been watching. In the distance stood the dungeon tower. Not like the flat expanse could hide it anyway.

We set off Klien more than happy to let me lead the way even though he stayed close to me and mentioned when we started getting close to a town that he knew was near where we could stop for some food. While I was slightly off about the journey being romantic it was fun.


	13. Chapter 13

New Faces

A/N well I'm a little disappointed that no-one even tried to guess what I did to Darren but given what I did do I'm still excited to post this chapter. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing is. Seriously please review it's like beating the cool kid in pre-school and getting to wear the gold star for the day, unless you were the cool kid in which case :P

Waking up was disorienting. Head throbbing, dizzy, stomach ache. Was I drinking last night?

"Easy there." Came a voice from the side." Good to see your up the longer you're out the worse it seems to be."

I grunted in response nothing about me felt right. I had tingly sensations all over my body. My weight felt different. I couldn't move.

"Since your trying to move I'll let you know that yes we did make it into Aincrad and are in the dungeon that Kayaba made for us."

Suddenly everything came back bolting upright Darren quickly looked around most of the tingling had now gone away but his vision was still slightly blurry.

"Slow down now" the voice said now I was recognizing it as a female voice. "I'm not sure who you are before you arrived but since everyone looks different we have decided to use the names these avatars have. I'm penny. Also Kayaba has done some stuff to the skills and conditions people have, so once your eyes clear you will want to check on that.

I fell back against the bed and briefly though that my body was moving oddly when I did so but I was quickly asleep again.

I awoke again and looked around I was in a make shift tent. The walls and ceiling were made of several different blanket. My eyes where still having trouble focusing but I could see somewhat clearly.

"Oh good your awake again." Came a vaguely familiar voice.

The woman that spoke walked was seated beside my bed. She smiled but it still looked a little sad.

"Well I know you're going to be in for a shock when you get up but first let me look at you." She said while opening my eyes to look into them, probably to see if the where focusing properly as she moved her had around and getting me to follow her finger. "Well your eyes are working again. Do you remember who I am?"

It took me a second but then I realized that she was there when I woke up earlier. "Penny" I said and nearly leapt from me skin and the voice that came out was not mine but a woman's.

I know when I looked at this woman I had fear on my face. I looked down quickly and even lifted the covers I was under and much to my horror two large fleshy mounds sat under the system underwear.

"I know you are not a woman the three other women other than me have already waken. Like Kayaba said we did end up in a dungeon but we have no idea what dungeon and we seem to have a higher level then Kayaba had said we would start with everyone has been arriving almost hourly and the last one has only recently arrived."

"It does seem to me that everyone that would be the most help were singled out and are the last ones arriving. Are you one of the beta testers?"

I sighed and nodded.

"Well I know that you're Darren then but being the medical person here I will tell no-one. I do need you to open your inventory and find your name since I'm sure for the time being you do not want to admit who you are. We should also see what skills you have, there has been people with skills they can't un-equip or skills that are missing entirely"

Opening the menu to see what there was. First this to find was the name I now have. Demona. We at least it wasn't Paul or Latrine. Next came skills there was two already set, one was in gold coloring along with one handed swords, throwing daggers and light armor. I also noticed that my level was 10 far above the 5 I thought I was going to have.

"Well I'm Demona and I have skills equipped and a gold colored skill called Demon Warrior."

"Well, Demona, That demon warrior skill is a unique and you can look at it later but is there anything missing from the list. The other beta tester said he's never heard of unique skills either so it must be a new thing."

Doing a quick scroll through the list there was not crafting skills not even cooking. "Crafting skills are gone as well as medium and heavy armor use."

"Well then you are obviously built for combat. I'll let you get acquainted with your body, there is a mirror in the corner, look over your skill and come outside once you're dressed. I'll be outside to show you around once you're ready."

As Penny Left I began a couple quick searches first was to see if the messages stored into my inventory where still there. Thankfully the messages were still there. I also had a message alert pop up. From Kayaba.

Darren,

I'm assuming you're the leader of this group because you where entrusted with the messages from outside. I will allow you to send then to someone outside of the dungeon, these messages will help people that have lost their way because I want to see the game cleared eventually as well, and I will be there to see the joy on everyone's face when it happens, because what creator doesn't want to see the endgame that they spent all the time creating a world to lead players to that end.

I won't give the messages to someone of your choosing but I will give them to the best information dealer currently in the game. She has a good reputation and while she has a habit of selling any information I do believe she will keep this confidential.

Please do let everyone know that your camp is not a safe zone and while I have not yet activated the entire dungeon yet I will be doing so which means expect random raid on your camp. The dungeon is populated and will increase with level based on the current floor level opened. This increase will happen ONE days after the floor is opened.

I hope to see you at the end and good hunting

AkihikoKayaba

P.S. Enjoy the avatar and unique skill I designed for you and hope to see how you handle this situation.

Killing this man will be very enjoyable once I get the chance.

The unique skill 'Demon Warrior' was interesting. Having a 10% chance of activating when attacked. 1% increase in attack speed and damage. 10% decrease in defense. Attack boost increases 1% per level chance of activating increases 1% per 20 levels. Skill drives player to continuously attack enemies.

If I survive long enough this skill will be devastating, but it could get me killed early if not used carefully.

Finally it came to the mirror.

The body of the Demon Warrior named Demona was average height for a female about 5'10 so I would at least not have to worry about miss judging the reach of my weapons since I was not much shorter then I was in real life. The long black hair fell just past me shoulders and seemed to already develop the habit of covering my right eye. The skin was pale but not white and while I didn't closely inspect all my curves the looked attractive enough.

Opening the menu again I started fitting the leather armor that was there. I also equipped the short sword and daggers. I glanced in the mirror and was actually shocked. The armor was fancier looking then what I would have expected for low rank gear but then again looks didn't mean anything in this game, it all came down to stats. I finally had to shack myself to stop staring while I might scare lesser men and children I looked menacingly attractive.

I moved around in the armor and found it to be slightly heavy so adjusting the strength stat until the weight felt right I put the rest into my agility. I was normally a two-handed machine of destruction so I would have to learn how to use the mobility I needed for Light armor.

Penny was waiting outside the tent. There was other people around almost all of them had player icons and those that where NPCs had small stalls where they traded their wares. Everyone was living in tents with one large one dominating the center giving the encampment a mercenary war camp look to it.

The sounds of a blacksmith could be heard above the low din of conversations that we passed by. Everyone paused and stared when they noticed us walk past. Penny's grey robs looked like that of a monk or healer from just about every game I've ever played, very basic and simple. Most people had mismatched armor mostly heavy and medium plate or scale mail armor. I also saw some splint mail leather armor. Weapons where a varied mix or sword and shield, lances and spears with a couple two handed swords.

The main tent was the obvious command post but inside was a mix of people right out of a fantasy novel. The short bearded man with heavy armor stood beside two other men that were also wearing heavy plate armor. The armor they had was more stylized like mine was so they must be the other leaders.

"Well you look like an interesting one." grumbled the short man. "I'm Iron Foot." His Scale plate armor glinted and he had a one hand sword at his waist and kite shield at his back. He was an obvious tank.

The man on Iron Foot's right straightened and I noticed that he had a two handed war hammer on his back. "I'm War Hammer" he said with a deep voice. His full plate armor had a more worn look to it as I looked him over. He will likely high damage but likely not mush in agility beyond what was needed to hit enemies.

The third man just nodded. He was the oddest dressed of the three his armor was a studded leather with plate armor attached to it. His 10 ft spear rested against the table beside him. He did look at me before turning back to the table with a grunt but the eye patch was obvious. "That's bill." Said Iron Foot not looking up from the table.

"Well, it's nice to meet you all." I said slightly nervously, then with a flourish and exaggerated bow I stated. "Demona is my name. I am the Demon warrior."

The three men stopped but did not look up when one War Hammer finally said. "I hope Darren finally wakes up, even I'm lost with what Kayaba has done here."

"I'm, um, Darren actually." Finally admitting who I was was not as hard to deal with as the stares that slowly turned my way as the three men looked up with shocked expressions.

"And I thought I had it bad" Iron Foot said eventually after a several minutes of staring.


	14. Chapter 14

The Demon

A/N Sorry I did post the last few weekends I was on a hunt with my father and the computer I brought with me while traveling I managed to break word. I hope that not everyone has fled to other stories.

I also want to say that while I did want to do this story with a man in a woman's body I found I was not the first with this idea and I have to give Tigersight his due for his story 'Death Game?' it's a very good read so please go read it.

It had been only two days and I had already gotten tired of being stared at. The other leaders had it nearly as bad as I did though.

Iron Foot in the real life is a 7 foot black man with no hair and now he is a 5 foot white guy with a huge beard and long curly hair. War Hammer was a plump accountant and a kendo trainer he was to help train the people who came with us, now he's a brick outhouse with a massive two handed war hammer. Bob is the other beta tester a fifteen year of boy, now a mute 60 year old man.

There are also others that Kayaba has touched. Penny is a gamer chick now with no combat skills all of her skills are utilitarian and she has chosen medicine to be able to create potions and later can distil them into crystals. The blacksmith known as Mistress also has no combat skills but she arrived preloaded with smithing skills and hide.

I did let the other leaders know about the coming raids and we had come up with both patrols and a gate watch. With only one entrance into our room, since that was what it is anyway being a dungeon, we had a great defensive advantage. The patrols had three objectives. First is to clear monsters in the dungeon, second is to map and explore with the third being to find and destroy monster raid parties.

"Oh is the petty little girl going out hunting" came a voice "I could hunt with you for a favor."

"I hunt alone." I snarled back.

"You don't have to sleep alone."

"I'd rather sleep with a goblin"

This had been going on almost constantly even while helping to train the others. Having been forbidden from dueling because I have to great of a chance of activating my skill and killing someone. It was decided that hunting and scouting would be the best choice.

Voices started growing quiet behind me as the distance grew and the gates became closer to me. Hunting alone in a dungeon was a bad idea but during the beta this was my favored past time and I was good at it.

The halls of the dungeon where a soft white blue, like twilight. The walls where a rough cut stone that once looked eerie but now are comfortable. Echoes of footsteps could be heard with the soft creak of leather. No-one else was here but the echo made me sound like several.

The monsters had gotten stronger the day I woke up. Meaning I woke up the day after the first floor was cleared. The beasts and monsters in the dungeon where a mix of any monster you could find in a dungeon. There was kobolds, spiders, lizard men, snakes, elves and various undead creatures.

As I walked in silence I decided to message Kayaba.

Dear Murderous psychopath

I in a way believe that you are honest in wanting to get the people moving and while I do not for a second believe you are actually going to free us from here. If you are going to give the messages to someone to distribute I want to know who first so that I can question this person later.

I do not trust you and I will drive a sword through your heart as soon and I find you.

Sincerely

The Demon

Demona

It took only a couple minutes for a reply to come in followed quickly by a second.

Dearest Demona

I have contacted the info dealer Argo to contact you.

Sincerely

Akihiko Kayaba

Demona

I was messaged by the Kayaba saying you have something for me and I can only contact you once.

It had better be good.

Argo

Argo at least hasn't changed much obviously grumpy but who wouldn't be, she was also one not to trust easily.

Argo

I see you still sell everything you can but I will give this to you since I at least trust you and you have never been wrong….except the floor 5 incident but I will overlook that…..these are messages from the outside to more or less everyone. I do hope that everyone that has one is still alive, and there is one for you here as well.

I'm sure Kayaba will not let me give you more information than I already have but I hope you believe me

Demona

I attached the item bag of mail to the message and sent it. Since the 'bag of mail' was not much more than a hyperlink I could attach it but there was no way to send items like this. Since Kayaba was obviously sincere about the mail.

The messages only took a short while but I soon spotted a group of spiders. I paused to look them over. Rock spiders three red and one green. The green ones I remember spit poison that both slowed and weakened attacks. Black ones where just normal attacks and I had never encountered red ones. The size was about four feet across and they stood 2 feet high.

"I hate spiders" I grumble with a chill, normally I was indifferent to spiders but now I was getting a chill from them.

Darting forward I used fell crescent to quickly attack the green spider following up with a pair of horizontal strikes to finish it off. The scatter of blue was very satisfying as I turned on the others.

I charged with Reaver and managed to slash two of the red spiders. The first shattered but the one that wasn't hit suddenly shot a web at me. I fell to the side and rolled to avoid the web. It would obviously cause entangled status which would likely be bad.

The spider froze for a moment in cool down. But the other advanced on me. The wall is at my back with both spiders in front. I slash twice and see the other spider rear up to fire another web at me. I leap back and kick off of the wall.

Vaulting over the fired web and the nearly dead spider to land between then I activate whirlwind to kill the spider I jumped over and try to stager the one shooting webs. Not fully successful. While the spider did die the other choses to fire another web. Flurry reduces the spider to a gratifying blue rainfall but the web caught me.

I topple over entangled and start struggling to get free before something else happens to wander by.

"I hope angelica is having as much fun as I am." I grumble and the webbing starts to give way and some kobolds march around the corner.

The Kobolds had closed enough to start attacking when the webs finally surrendered to my efforts. But they still struck me with a couple hits as I got to my feet.

I felt an odd sensation and quickly looked to my health. There was a status icon that I didn't recognize, a circle with two eyes and a snarl. My body lurched into motion and started to swing at the closest Kobold. It was the system assist doing the attacking and it was using sword skills at random.

The side effect of my skill. Demon Rage. Well if I have to attack…..so be it.

While the skill had been randomly using attacks it was focusing on one target at a time. The twelve kobolds where now eleven. I started choosing skills and as soon and I thought of one it activated but there was no cool down, no hesitation. As soon as one finished the next activated.

I tested this with two skills I knew have long cool downs.

No cool down. Interesting.

I gave a feral grin as I glanced at the nine remaining. I charged chaining my most devastating sword skills together. Both myself and my sword became a blur of death as I cut my way through the red skinned Kobolds.

I stopped locked in a cool down. I could see nothing but blue as the dead monstrosities blew away in the nonexistent wind.

I light clink sound pulled my attention. Looking up quickly two of the men that had just arrived stepped back slightly but Iron Foot and Bob stood staring at me.

"Looks like I don't get to reprimand you for going out alone." Said Iron Foot

"I need no-ones help." I reply as I turn to walk deeper into the dungeon looking for something else to hunt.

Something else to kill.


	15. Chapter 15

Let there be hope

The Bullbous Bow's final charge ended in a cascade of blue pixels. It was nice that field bosses spawn after 2 days even if the better reward is gone after the first killing.

Klien looked up with a smile our groups co-operated on this battle and we had all become a good fighting force even if we still wanted to be separate groups.

Klien has been looking more like the samurai he has self-styled himself to be and his men have been following suit. They have taken to calling themselves the Fuurinkazan which was the name of their guild in the last MMO the played.

We all gathered around Klien to congratulate him on getting the Last Attack which still gave something good since he quickly equipped his new gleaves which actually matched the rest of his uniform he had assembled so far.

The rest of the Fuurinkazan and the assembles members of the Aincrad order of the Paladins (AOP) ,which was the name my guild had voted on, hooted and hollered at Klien's now complete look.

The joy was cut short as one by one people paused almost everyone opened their menu's and pulled up the new mail that they had started to receive. I opened mine as well and found no new mail and from what I could see I was the only one.

I looked over each person, all where in tears now. It looked like what everyone was reading was both sad and happy since no-one was in a full cry, but they were still deeply moved by what they read.

Klien stepped up beside me and put a hand on my shoulder. While he was not crying I could see the tears in his eyes. He looked over everyone with a smile while I continued to frown not knowing what was happening.

"What just happened?" I asked softly to klien.

"What was in those letters?" I asked again. A slight edge in my voice since I'm obviously being left out.

"You didn't get one?" Klien asked. With a shake of my head Klien continued. "Letters from the real world. Mine was from my brother, but I'm sure the others are getting them from other family maybe girlfriends."

"I was staying at my brothers home when this started, but he was at work. I didn't get anything."

"That su…" He paused. "Um….Sorry." He looked down for a moment before looking over the group. "Well everyone, let's head in and call off this afternoon's hunt. We all seem to have a lot to think on and I don't want to see anyone getting hurt since we got such messages."

Everyone got up and plodded along some being helped by others having gotten either really good or very bad news. There was no march, no ordered ranks. Just a bunch of young men and kids walking together.

It was actually a little staggering how different they were when their minds went back to the real world. For most of them Klien included this is the first time I got to see them as they use to be. A couple, especially the ones I've known for a while, I could see how young they really were. While playing even Leonidas looked to be 20 even if he was only 14. The serious yet boastful and willful youth that often got us all laughing with ill-timed jokes but was always there with his spear and shield to drive back an attacking monster.

Entering town most of the boys headed back to the house we had decided to rent to be alone or in some cases with their sibling or close friend.

I turned to head for the tavern, not that drinking actually got you drunk here but the system created the effect in other ways. I noticed Klien had decided to follow me.

"You know Angel-san." Klien began. "I don't know how we got these messages or even how they got into SAO, but do not worry I'm sure that there will be a message for you eventually."

"How did you get your message?" I asked after thinking for a second while we sat down at the bar. "Someone had to have sent it, It had to come to someone inside either Kayaba or someone else. While Kayaba would know everyone personal info being able to access the system can we trust him? If from someone else how would they know our in-game names compared to our real names and how could they get these messages past Kayaba to get them in or who to give them to?" all the thinking I had done on the way back from the field.

"Well I got my message from Argo 'The Rat' she's the best info dealer available but I have no clue how she knew who to give them to. You can ask her but she will charge you for the info." Answered Klien thoughtfully.

"I usually would." Came the small voice from the cloaked figure beside us. The small girl turned to regard us and it was obvious that she was slightly out of sorts.

"The messages came from someone named Demona. No I do not have any information on this person other then one of the Beta-testers. Then name is not on the monument of life. Kayaba got me into contact with this one briefly and I was given the messages which Kayaba had tagged the in-game names to each one for me."

"How do you know it was a beta-tester?" I asked. In response Argo brought up the message with the speed of a sword skill.

Argo

I see you still sell everything you can but I will give this to you since I at least trust you and you have never been wrong….except the floor 5 incident but I will overlook that…..these are messages from the outside to more or less everyone. I do hope that everyone that has one is still alive, and there is one for you here as well.

I'm sure Kayaba will not let me give you more information than I already have but I hope you believe me

Demona

"Only 12 people know of this incident it was false info sold to me and I sold it too quickly getting those people trapped in a bugged petrify for a couple days while the system was correcting it. I have identified 8 of those people are already here. Of all of the beta testers only 12 where not online probably allowing sibling or friends play before them when the game started." Argo said flatly.

"You Angel are one of very few that did not get a message. 38 people in total did not get messages." Argo sighed, "a couple hundred will not be getting their messages. I do think it took a while to get the messages in since there are names of the dead before 3 weeks ago that didn't get any either. I got the messages yesterday."

"So the dead of the first three weeks the outside knew about before the messages where sent, but after that the ones that died did get messages. It took a while to get the messages in then." Klien said.

"Yes. Just in time for Christmas. But Kayaba helping me get the messages to people is bothering me though." Argo replied

"Yes why would he do it? I saw a lot of hope in people's faces when the read them, that kind of hope would get people out of starting city I would think and how many are hiding there?" I asked

"Currently 60% of the living population." Argo replied automatically.

"Do you think Kayaba wants to get them out where he can kill them off?" I asked

"No, while monsters could kill us they have not been super over-powered to keep us from going anywhere and he could have killed us whenever he wanted before now. I think he wants us to play the game. So much work went into it to make it seem so real but many people don't always take a game seriously because death doesn't really mean anything, here it dose. This is as real as any game can get and he wants us as players to reach the end game, to eventually win and bring this game to completion. So everything that has been put into this can be seen by those that can get there."

"Well, I guess there is hope for us then" Said Argo with a smile.


	16. Chapter 16

Just a casual hunt

The sound of fighting could be heard as I came closer to the base where we had been stuck in. The ring of metal and sword skills filled the air and the occasional sound of shattering glass. It was an exciting sound and I quickly broke into a run to get to the fight.

It was a raid, A couple dozen goblins where assaulting the gates and the men were holding their own but were still getting slowly pushed back.

The shield users were holding the front and slashing when they could with the spear users were stabbing at the green beasts from over the heads of the shield users.

I charged in with a reaver and started throwing horizontals, verticals and diagonals left and right. It took almost a dozen hits before I felt my rage kick in.

I broke out into a high cackling laughter as I began using my heaviest attacks in quick succession. Whirl, ravage, blitz, flurry and lacerate.

The blade in my hand had become a glowing blur and I activated skill after skill. The blue glows of shattering monsters lit up the area around me and I continued to laugh.

When I came to a halt in a cool down I knew the area had been cleared. I had lost all concept of time during the fight and was breathing heavily. When the cooldown finished I sheathed my blade and composed myself. able to stop my heavy breathing instantly because my body was not actually demanding the air.

I walked forward through the blue mist as it dispersed. The look of shock and even a bit of fear could be seen on the others as I walked out of the death bursts of blue polygons.

I was still giggling and wore a hungry grin as I walked past the men holding the line, they parted to let me though not looking away.

Iron Foot managed to detangle himself from the stunned warriors and quickly come to walk beside me.

"You have been gone a while." He said. "Where have you been?"

"Hunting." I replied still smiling

"I was starting to think you died"

"It was just a casual hunt" I said with a shrug.

"A casual hunt for 10 hours?"

"Yes, what's wrong with that? It's not like I can do anything else around here." I stated flatly my smile fading. "And if I have to put up with comments like I have been I might attack people here."

"Well, after the rumors from those that have seen you hunting and the display you just put on….." Iron Foot paused with a slight shiver. "To be honest it scared me slightly. I want you to be careful. These monsters will get stronger again soon."

"You worry too much. I'm level 12 now and fully prepared to handle stronger monsters."

"You gained 2 levels in only 10 hours?"

"It WAS only a causal hunt, but the party at the end was definitely fun."

"Can I have the map data since you have likely been to where no-one else has been yet?"

"Here." I said, and walked off after giving Iron Foot the map data.

Wandering around for some time and finally deciding to have something to eat, I sat down beside Bob.

Bob had become a bit depressed with not being able to talk so he resorted to grunting, motioning and note pads.

He nodded as I sat down. We ate in silence for a bit.

"I had a message from Kayaba." Bob stopped with his food half way to his mouth. "He got me into contact with Argo, she's still selling info, she'll give out the messages." Bob continued to stare at me. "I still have a copy of all the letters incase it's a trick." Bob gave a satisfied grunt and returned to eating.

Finishing our meal we talked for a bit about strategy before being interrupted by a ping. A message.

System Announcement

As of 4:18 pm on December 21st the Third floor of Aincrad has been cleared.

"Want to go hunting with me tomorrow?" I quickly asked Bob as I looked up from the message.

With a questioning eyebrow raise from bob I replied with a smile. "It'll only be a casual hunt."

Bob pointed at me then knocked his knuckles on his chest. After not getting a reply he reached over and tugged up on my shoulder plates then moved a hand back and forth from a level position.

"What about my armor?" I asked. His reply was pointing up then shrugging.

Realizing he was asking if the armor needed to be upgraded, I checked. The armor was 'okay' but with a boost to the monsters I would need a new set by the time the next floor was done.

"How is yours?" The reply was comical enough to get a laugh as he suddenly got a big smirk as he breathed on the metal arm guard and made a polishing motion followed by a thumbs up. New.

I decided to visit Mistress next. Being our only blacksmith she was always busy, but us women came first. While I was not really a woman the game made me one and that was enough for her.

The area outside her tent was crowed but everyone quickly moved out of my way. Some gave me nods of respect while others had looks of fear. The counter she had set up with weapons laying out and displays of armor behind it had a certain charm to the layout. From left to right was light, medium and heavy armor with all types of one-handed swords on the center table with two handed swords , hammers and maces to the right and a collection of spears and similar type weapons on the left. I wondered if this woman ever slept.

I stayed back as a couple the men bartered materials for some swords and a set of heavy armor, finally walking away happy as one man equipped his new armor. I stepped forward when Mistress looked over at me and smiled.

"I knew you would show up eventually. Nice display in that raid earlier. What do you need?" Her cheer was so palpable she nearly glowed.

"I was wondering about upgrading this armor."

She nearly knocked me over when she leaped forward and started to poke and prod at my armor's various pieces, pulling up the info on them while I was still wearing it. This was slightly embarrassing to have her inches from my breast with the info window the only thing between her and the armor or when she nearly pulled my feet out from under me as she tried to get the stats on my boots.

"Well." She said, oblivious to the stares from the others at what she had just done. "I can get a 'good' set for all except the boots. I can upgrade them but they will not be much better then what you have already. Now let me see that sword."

The sword vanished as soon as it touched her hands. It was a good sword and it should be strong enough for another 2 floors. She all but ran into the tent where her forge was set up. A clatter of metal and the scrape of wood could be heard from inside.

Once the commotion died down she stepped out and motioned for me to enter.

"I had a large number of ingots that had a very 'low level' so I forged one handed swords out of them. I melted them down together and added one uncommon material drop. While it didn't give any real boost, it added than extra damage to dungeon monsters. It was called Dark Essence. I forged those together and got this." She pulled the sword out of from behind her.

The blade was black and sharp on one side. The sharp edge of the blade was gently curved until it got to the point where it had a spike that came back towards the hilt before becoming the point. Both edges of this point where sharp. The sharp edges of the blade were a dark red slightly darker then dried blood. The hilt was a pure black with a straight cross guard of a tarnished gold color. The pommel end was a white skull with red jewels in the eyes. The overall appearance was downright evil.

I took the blade in my hand and it seemed to start producing a black fog or aura of darkness. The stats when I brought them up where impressive and it had a passive that would temporarily turn undead monsters to help the wielder.

"Very nice." I said giving it a few practice swings.

"Figured you would like it."

"Armor?"

"Tomorrow, it'll be ready well before you go hunting for the level change."

"Excellent." I sheathed the blade smiling. "How much?"

"Your materials below super rare."

"I have a boss drop material. Can you put it into the armor?"

"Deal"

With that I walked away to test out my new blade in a short hunt.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out...driving a snowplow in a Canadian winter takes up a lot of time. I may not be able to keep with my once a week updating but I'll update as soon as I am able. Please review with comments, suggestions or concerns and I'll reply to you as quickly as I am able.

Guilds

I walked out of the Registry office in Zumfut. The Aincrad order of Paladins guild registration paper was in my hand.

Everyone cheered when I held up the page. Many people hugged and some even danced. Once I had everyone calmed down I asked them all to follow me.

We walked a short ways out of the town to a small wooden walled fort. It had the appearance of an outpost fort. The 20-foot-tall walls were made from long poles pointed at the tops. The fort was built in a square with higher look out towers in the corners and the gates had guard platforms set up to either side.

Inside the fort there three buildings set in a semi-circle. The left most building was an open stable while to one on the right was a Smithy. The third Building nearly took up the rear of the fort. Unlike the one story smithy and the shallow roofed stables this building had two full floors and a third floor that was half as wide as the structure.

The front of the building had many windows and the third had several with a wide central window. The sun had begun to set at our backs as we walked in so this side got to see the setting sun while the other would get the rising sun.

Once everyone was inside, they all split up to look at everything. Kinuko and Kizan went directly to the forge with their equipment so Kinuko could set up her space. Several men looked over the stables. Not sure what we would do with the stables since there was few uses for horses in Aincrad.

I watched everyone play around the yard like a mother watching her children, the platoon commanders moved to the main building to go inside.

Several men started sparing in the central grounds while others quickly took up positions at the gates for their guard duties. One man paced around the stables with a very serious expression on this face, after poking through his menu briefly a wood lathe appeared fitting snuggly inside one of the stalls and he set to work on some wood crafting something.

Others noticed the wood worker at his hobby and either produced axes and ran out the gate or produced other tables and setups in the still empty stalls and busied themselves with one task of another before heading out to gather materials they were missing.

"Angel-san. The Fuurinkazan are approaching the gates!" Call one of the men on guard duty.

I turned to see the gates where already opening to allow Klien and his men to enter. I waved to Klien as he entered the fort.

"Welcome to the first fortress of the Aincrad Order of Paladins." I said loudly with cheer. "As friends you are always welcome here. Tonight we celebrate and we would be honored to have you with us." Everyone in the fort cheered at my words. While two of my guild and one from Klien's took off at a dead run to get into the main building already pulling cooking items from their inventory already shouting animatedly about what they wanted to cook or what ingredients where available.

"Dale, Kinuko is in the forge setting up. I'm sure she would appreciate the help." I said as Klien told the rest of his men to go and enjoy themselves.

"They do make a good couple." Klien commented as he watched the big man walk to the forge. "Has Leonidas figured it out yet?"

"She told him yesterday just before kicking him 30 feet for saying she couldn't date him." I laughed at the memory. Klien laughed as well as we started walking to the guild house.

"As much as I appreciate you inviting us to a feast, celebrating was not my reason for coming here." Klien said seriously.

"What's wrong?"

"Kibaou."

"Oh for the love of…" The exasperated manner in which I spoke got a chuckle out of Klien. "What's his problem now?"

"He's not the first guild." Klien's answer caught me a bit. Kibaou had not even bothered going to activate the teleport gate so he could be the first to form a guild. "None of the beta's had guilds the option was not available to them."

"Then who was able to get the guild restoration quest before that idiot?"

"A guild by the name of 'The Lost Legion' it run by a man named Iron Foot and it's second is Demona." I stopped when Klien said that name.

I had made a pledge to find this Demona and get information out of her. I wanted to know way my brother had not sent a message. I wanted to know who she was and where she came from. Klien knew this as well.

"The guild was formed about two and a half weeks ago with 300 living players. There is no listed guild address so they do not have a fort or house." Klien continued while stopping to look at me.

"Follow me." I said and walked swiftly with Klien trying to keep up.

With Klien on my heels I when for the main stairs that I could easily see upon entering and went up. I got to the third floor where I was met by Isoroku.

"Angel The second floor is large enough for our needs. There are only a few rooms on the first so we can use those for guests and Klein's men can spend the night there. This floor has enough rooms for our commanders and there is even an extra room Klien can use tonight. Your room is here to the right I have set up the outer sitting room but left the inner room for you to organize."

"Thank you, Isoroku." I said politely but it was still obvious that I was in a hurry. "We are not to be disturbed." I motioned for Klien to follow.

The sitting room was more like an office in set up with a desk at its center with several chairs. Off to the side a couple couches where set up.

"Klien." I said as I sat behind the desk. "Do you remember where we were almost three weeks ago?"

"Not really." Klien admitted.

"We were opening the first floor dungeon, give or take a day or two."

"I know there was no way that they could've created that guild when they did, but I didn't realize that was when."

"Kayaba is involved somewhere with this Demona person. Not sure how or why but she is." I said with disgust in my voice.

"We don't know that yet." Klein cautioned.

"How else do you explain a guild before we were off the first floor, Kayaba contacting Argo directly and no mention of them on the monument of life." My ire evident

"That is true, but I think there is a lot more that we don't know." Klein said.

We sat there for a long time both deep in our thoughts. Klein was right and I was jumping to conclusions about this.

"Sounds like the party is starting down stair. Let put this aside for now and join them." Klein said standing.

"What you really want will come in time." Klein's words just barely reached my ears.


End file.
